A substrate processing apparatus configured to process a substrate stores at least one parameter file related to process recipe files, e.g., a process recipe file defining process conditions and order, a temperature control parameter file including a temperature control table, and a pressure control parameter file including a pressure control table. In general, the substrate processing apparatus stores a large number of such recipe files or parameter files.